


his favorite color became blue

by thenightisours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Humor, Letters, Prison, Romance, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightisours/pseuds/thenightisours
Summary: "Uncle, I don't need to see a picture of some stupid girl that I'm writing letters to by force. What's so important-"Zuko paused when his uncle finally showed him a picture of this girl-Katara. She was standing next to uncle with a child on her hip, smiling bright into the camera.The way her hair was flowing down her sides, the way her smile made it look like everything in the world was okay, the way her eyes looked into the camera, almost as if looking right into his soul. Zuko barely knew anything about this young woman, but he did know one thing.She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.-Katara, a 15 year old in her Junior year of high school, needed some extra credit in her English class. What she wasn't prepared for was that she was assigned to write letters to the youngest criminal in the country, Zuko Sozin.Zuko was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. He was just about ready to give up, but then he got a letter with pretty handwriting and blue ink.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Zuko Sozin obviously needed a friend

“Iroh, is there anything else you need me to do?” Katara called from the counter of the tiny tea shop. It was now two minutes from nine o’ clock, meaning that the famous tea shop was now closing. 

Katara had been working at The Jasmine Dragon for about a month now. With her father in the military, her gran-gran at home, and the college applications for her and her brother, she needed the extra money. 

Her mother had died right in front of her, trying to protect her, when she was eight years old. It was a robbery in the house, her father and Sokka were at Sokka’s rec-league football game. Ever since then, Katara had tried to become just like her mother. Good grades, nice and caring to others, and making sure everyone was happy.

It’s not like that was hard, but having her mother die for her was just another push. 

Enough with the sad stuff, though. Katara and her family moved after that. Her father had said something about a “new start”. Her and Sokka now live with her Gran-Gran. When Katara was ten, her father was offered a job to pick up some more money. He would visit every now and then, but mostly, it was just the three of them. 

Katara had always been a smart child. She was so smart that she was able to skip a grade. Now, her and Sokka were both in their junior year of high school. Katara was actually happy with where she was. Her best friend was her brother’s girlfriend, Suki, she was practically friends with everyone in their grade, and she felt loved by everyone around her. 

Her other good friend, Toph Beifong, had gotten Katara an interview at The Jasmine Dragon. She was told that Toph was good friends with the owner and that he would love Katara. When Katara was immediately hired, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t love the place already. 

“No, Miss Katara. Everything is taken care of. You are free to leave. However, you must promise to bring more sweets, the customers love them!” Katara smiled. Her family came from the water tribe. Gran-Gran was very authentic, so Katara learned to bake her favorite treats. Apparently, they weren’t just her favorite treats either. The city of Ba Sing Se loves the food. There aren’t really a lot of people from the water tribe here. 

Katara walked over to the employee’s room. She took off her apron and let her long wavy hair fall down. Her uniform wasn’t very strict. All she had to do was keep her hair up and wear a black shirt. The color of the shop was a faded green, almost like a beige. She was able to wear whatever bottoms she wanted, so she always wore jeans. 

Once she had her bag packed, Katara walked into the main area of the shop. Iroh was now sweeping up the floors. He lifted his head up when he noticed her presence. 

“Katara, don’t forget to collect your tips.” Katara looked over to the tip jar. There was way to much money in that jar that belonged to her. 

“What about Hon La?” Katara asked. Hon La was the older woman that worked the morning shift at the cash register before Katara. Hon La was in her mid thirties, single, and always acts like she was better than everyone. She made Katara want to punch her, but she obviously never acted on it. Hon La was very eager to leave once Katara got to the tea shop. Katara’s high school ended at 3:30 pm, so Katara worked shifts from 4:00 pm to 9:00 pm, which is closing. Katara had that shift everyday, sometimes longer on the weekends. 

“Katara, let’s be honest. No one likes that woman. All the tips are for your kind soul, especially from the male consumers.” Iroh added with a smirk. Katara laughed while rolling her eyes. She walked over to the tip jar and put it in her pocket. 

It’s very rude to count your tips in public. 

“Goodbye, Uncle Iroh, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Katara got a wave in return. She slipped on her jacket and stepped outside. 

Iroh had always insisted that Katara called him Uncle. She didn’t have a problem with it. After she was told that he had lost his son in a car accident, she felt sympathy for the man. Of course, she would never let it show. You can’t let people know those types of things. They deserve to know that you care, not that you only feel bad for them.

People don't want pity. 

Katara wrapped her arms around herself as she walked home. It wasn’t too cold, but it was mid November, so it was a little bit chilly. Katara thought it was funny how she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, but still got cold. She loved the winter. She was able to play in the snow, spend some time with family on the holidays, and her birthday was on January 5th. 

The age gap between her and Sokka was quite interesting. Because she skipped a grade, Katara is only fifteen at the moment. While she is turning sixteen this year, Sokka is seventeen this year on February 13th. 

Katara just thinks that her parents couldn’t wait to have a second child after Sokka....they were practically rabbits. 

In a matter of ten minutes of walking, Katara reached her house. Her and her brother shared a car,since she only had her learners permit. Katara said that she wouldn’t mind walking to work after school because it was only a five minute walk. 

All of the lights in the house were off except for her gran-gran’s room. Katara’s house was a two story house with a room on the main level for her gran-gran, three bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms, and a nice sized basement that Sokka would use to hang out with his football team. 

Katara took out her key, unlocked the door, and went inside her house. She put her bag down near the front and walked into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and saw some leftover pizza, probably from Sokka. 

When she was done eating, she walked over to Gran-Grans room. She found her sleeping in her bed with a book propped open in her hands. Katara laughed, put her book away, and turned off the lights. 

When Katara reached upstairs, she passed the master bedroom, which was her fathers room, and made her way to her brothers room. She found the the lights were off, but Sokka was sitting at his desk, playing spirits know what on his play station. 

“Hey Sokka, how was practice?” Katara asked. She walked over to his desk. Sokka yelled something incoherent to his friends on his mic before turning to her. 

“Hey sis. It was good.” Sokka responded, giving Katara a kiss on her temple, eyes not leaving the screen. Katara laughed, ruffled his hair a bit, then left the room after saying goodnight. 

-

“Katara!” 

It was now the break before the last period of the day. She was at her locker when she turned and saw Aang running over to her, dodging all the people walking in the opposite direction. 

Aang had been living next door to The Kuruk family since he moved in with his father when he was twelve years old. Although Katara had always been a couple years older than him, he could never get over his lifelong crush on her. 

“Hey Aang, what’s up?” Katara asked when the little freshman got to her. Katara was five foot four, but Aang was still five foot two. She hopes that he can grow soon. The ladies love a tall man. 

“I’m doing good. You look beautiful, today.” Although Aang told her this everyday, Katara would still blush over his choice of words. Today, she was wearing a white form fitting crop top, blue jeans, and white air forces. Katara thought that today she looked… lesser than normal.

“Thank you, Aang. You look very nice, too.” Katara thought that Aang was an attractive kid. He had black hair that wasn’t too long, but wasn’t too short either. He had grey eyes and had an...okay build for a freshman. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attracted to him at some point, but she would also be lying if she said that now, she saw him more than a brother. 

Katara picked up her English book from the top shelf of her locker and closed it. She checked to make sure that it was locked before walking away. 

Katara wasn’t popular, but she was friends with everyone. She had a nice and caring personality that would make someone crazy to not be nice towards her back. This was good with making friends, but wasn’t necessarily good with the guys. 

Katara would never admit it, but she had a wonderful body. She had a tiny waist, but she had curves in all the right places. 

She noticed it, but that also meant everyone else noticed it. 

Katara was never one to show off her body, but the guys would always see her anyway. They would ask her out whenever they could. Some were genuine, but most were just pathetic excuses to try and get in her pants. 

Katara would get a lot of hate from the females in her school because of all of it. They would call her names such as “slut” and “whore”. One day, she found her locker filled with notes with hateful things written on them. She found that she had accidentally left her locker open and they were able to trash her locker. 

So, she made sure it was locked every time she left it. 

“So, what are you working on in English? We are working on compound sentences.” Aang asked her. She wished that she were able to go through the freshman stage of high school. When she skipped a grade, she went from eighth grade to her sophomore year. She did get a warm welcome though, thanks to Sokka and his popularity. He was the football captain, so Katara got used to having a lot of her friends being guys.

“I have no clue. I signed up for an extra credit project, so I’m excited to see what that will be.” She responded. After about a minute of talking, they had already arrived at Aang’s English class. 

“Bye, Aang. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She told him, smile never leaving her face. She gave him a quick kiss to his forehead before leaving to go to her own English class. In this period, she had class with Sokka and some of his friends. 

When she walked in the class, she was surprised to see that Sokka and his friends were already there. She took a seat next to him at the edge of the group, leaving a free seat next to her. 

“Hey baby sis.” Sokka said, giving a kiss to her cheek. 

Let’s just say that her and her brother were very big on making sure people felt loved. 

Katara got a few greetings from Sokka’s friends as well. Some said hello, others would nod, and a few would even give her a kiss as well. They were all like big brothers to her. 

When the teacher, Mr.Rioli, walked in, they got straight to work. This was an easy class, so Katara didn’t have a hard time doing the work that was assigned. An hour and thirty minutes later, the bell rang, dismissing everyone to leave. 

“Katara.” She heard Mr.Rioli call. She told Sokka to just go to his practice instead of just waiting to walk her to the front of the school before work. He nodded his head, gave her one last kiss on her head, and his friends left. Mr.Rioli handed her a sheet of paper with a bunch of directions on it. 

“This is your project. We wanted to give you an extra push, so we decided to do something big. You might know who Zuko Sozin is, correct?” Katara stopped breathing for a second. Zuko Sozin was the son of Ozai Sozin, the biggest CEO in the country. Not only was that scary enough, but Zuko Sozin is in jail for _killing_ his own mother. 

Well, it was never confirmed, but Katara didn’t need anymore information than that. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyways, you are assigned to write letters to Zuko and have a conversation with him back and forth, kind of like pen-pals. The guards at the prison have been telling me that he has been feeling very...lonely. So, all you have to do is become his friend.” 

Katara couldn’t believe her ears. She was supposed to become friends with a criminal just because he was feeling lonely in jail?

Katara took the paper and left, not saying another word, and headed straight to work.

She made sure to put on her bright smile, masking her worries. 

She was glad it was Friday.

-

Katara was sitting on her desk, looking at a blank sheet of paper. It was currently 9:30 pm. She had just gotten home from work, another hundred dollars from horny teenage boys stuffed into her pocket. She was sitting there, not doing anything but staring at a blank sheet of paper. 

_ What am I even supposed to write? _ She thought 

_ Hello Zuko. I am only writing this because I need the extra points for my GPA and I don’t really want to be your friend.  _

Katara shook her head. She thought that she would probably get herself killed like that. 

However, this Zuko Sozin  _ obviously _ needed a friend. 

This was one time Katara hated herself. No matter how much she wanted to just let people live their lives, she could never turn her back on people that needed her, even if that person was a criminal. 

With that, Katara took out her blue pen and started to write. 


	2. Yours,   Katara Kuruk <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets his first letter from Katara. To say the least, he is...shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LUVS 
> 
> This is a new story. I hope you guys enjoy it so far! I do plan on posting these chapters as soon as I can. It might not be very often, or it could be very often. I hope you guys enjoy this, so i'll just leave you guys to the chapter!

“Sozin, get your ass up!” 

Zuko groaned and swung his legs over the bed. He got up and walked over to the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. 

The cell wasn’t _that_ bad. He had a bed that probably had a bunch of diseases on it. He had a small sink on the opposite wall, which had some hair in the drain. He had a small chair by the cell door. Why, he didn’t know. 

Zuko sighed and put on his fresh jumpsuit. He had to change in the corner of the room to ensure that he wouldn’t be seen by any fucking child predator. 

Zuko was only seventeen. He was the youngest ‘criminal’ in the whole state, probably the whole country. 

But the thing was, he wasn’t a criminal. He was completely innocent. 

He had to take the actions of his father. 

Everyone in his family knew that he was innocent. Everyone knew what really happened to his mother. No one could say anything though, they would end up with a bullet in their head. 

Zuko went over to his sink and splashed some water on his ruined face. His father had given him the scar on this left eye the night before everything in his life went wrong. 

He had only been watching TV. He was minding his own business when his father came home drunk off his ass. He started yelling at Zuko, and because he didn’t know any better, Zuko yelled back.

Terrible decision, honestly. 

His father had had enough of him, so he pushed him into the fireplace. He was able to stop himself from falling in completely, but his face had to pay the price of not being burnt to death. 

Zuko shook his head from his thoughts. There was nothing he could do now. The past was in the past, even if the past was a load of shit. 

-

Zuko sat up from his chair and put his tray from lunch into the bin. The grunted a small thank you to the custodian and walked over to the main living area of the prison. 

Everyone feared Zuko. It didn’t matter that he was half the men’s size. All that mattered was that he was the son of Ozai. That gave him so much power. 

Zuko was grateful for it. He didn’t have to be afraid of anyone trying to beat him up for just walking in the halls. 

When Zuko got to the main area, he sat on the couch. Everyone immediately moved away from him as if he had a virus while holding up a sign that said "six feet apart"

Today was going to be like any other day. In a few minutes, his uncle would come over and talk to him like he did everyday. He would either talk to him until dinner, or he would only be there for a few minutes. 

“Zuko Sozin?” He heard someone call out. 

Zuko looked around until he say a man standing by the entrance with a...paper in his hand? Zuko raised his hand for the man to see, then he walked over to the man. 

When he got there, the man gave him the paper. Looking at it now, it was a letter. It had nothing on it except for his name with...a heart?

_ The fuck? _

It was pretty handwriting, he had to admit that. He noticed that it looked kind of faded, as if the ink was running low and it needed to be replaced. He saw that it was written in blue. 

He personally prefers red. 

“You got a little lady friend out there?” The man asked. Zuko glared at him. How was he suppose to have a “lady friend” when he hasn’t left this bitch of a facility since he was thirteen?

“I-I’ll take that as a no. Your uncle is also here. I would recommend opening that with him.” With that, the man walked away. 

Zuko sighed and headed over to the visiting cell. Normally, prisoners were to not come in contact with their visitors. Since Zuko was a minor and he was in-here-for-something-he-didn’t-fucking-do, his uncle was able to convince his father to make arrangements. 

The two guards closed the cell door behind him. His uncle was already in one of the two chairs that were inside the room. Zuko sat in the chair opposite him and looked at his uncle. Looking down, he saw that there were a couple sheets of paper and a colored set of pens.

_ What the actual fuck is happening? _

“Zuko, my son, how are you today?”

Even though Zuko was his nephew, Uncle always called him his son. Zuko's aunt and cousin died a while back, so uncle was left with nothing but his tiny little tea shop.

Zuko didn’t mind. Uncle was more of a father to him than his actual father could ever be. 

“Same as always, uncle.” Zuko responded. He gave Uncle a small smile. Zuko always came off as rude, even when he didn’t want to be. 

“That’s wonderful, Zuko.” Uncle responded. He looked down at Zuko’s lap and saw something very amusing.

“Care to tell me what is in your hand?” Uncle asked Zuko with a small bit of...something in his eye.

Did Uncle know something Zuko didn’t?

“I have no clue. I just got this” Zuko responded. Uncle got up and moved his chair to now they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

“Well, would you like to open it?”

-

_ Dear Zuko, _

_ Before we get started, I just want to inform you that I am writing this because I was assigned an extra credit project. I hate to bring you into my grades, but we are assigned to write to each other until the end of the school year. I just wanted to apologize in advance.  _

Zuko groaned, stopping his mini read aloud. He didn’t want to be assigned homework inside his hell. However, there wasn't much he could do in this matter. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. There wasn't much else he was supposed to do in his cell. He continued reading. 

_ Now that that’s over, Hi Zuko! I hope you are doing well. I’m sorry that was stupid to say, of course you aren’t doing well. _

Both Zuko and his Uncle laughed. Yes, he was miserable. Yes, he would rather do anything but write this...boy? Girl? He didn’t know. All he knew was that this person had a sense of humor. 

_ Enough of the irrelevant stuff. My name is Katara Kuruk. _

“I’m sorry, Zuko. Did you say Katara?”

“Yes, I did. Why?”

“I know a Katara. Could you read the rest to make sure that it is her?”

Zuko nodded and continued reading. 

_ I am 15 years old and a Junior at Senar High School here in Ba Sing Se. Yes, a junior, but don’t think much of it. I swim for the swim team at my high school, as well as teaching kids from ages 5-8, but that's only once a month. I live with my brother, gran-gran, and father, but he isn’t home much. I work at The Jasmine Dragon. I love the owner, he is so kind. I actually just got back from work. I love the hours that I have, and the payment is also really good. I got almost two hundred dollars in tip. Can you imagine that? _

Zuko thought that this girl was something else. She wasn’t awkward in her letters. She was talking to him as if they had been friends for years. 

In all honesty, he liked it better this way. 

“Yes, Katara. I thought we were talking about her. She is one of my best employees. Her soul is so kind and I love having her as a worker. She reminds me of a little turtle duck. She’s so tiny and cute. She also has brought me more money since she has started working there.”

Zuko was confused. What about this girl made Uncle better in his business?

“How does she make your business better?” Zuko asked him. 

“Zuko, my boy. When you see someone that you like, you would want to see them everyday, am I right? Some people don’t even stay to drink their tea, they just come in to buy something just to see her.” 

Zuko just looked at him like he was crazy.

“In other words, Zuko, Katara is a very, _very_ gorgeous woman. With her amazing and kind personality on top of that, most of the male customers come in. I have seen people walking in that I have never even seen before, all just to see if they could get Katara’s number. Some customers have started bringing their young ones as well. Katara would give this one little girl that comes with her mother free cookies every time she sees her. She is quite the lady.” 

Zuko was shocked to say the least. There was no way that one girl could make such a difference in a business. Sure, the reasoning seemed logical, but this was just one girl. 

As if reading his thoughts, Iroh started to reach into his phone and started scrolling through some images. 

“Here, Zuko. Let me show you.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. He did not need his Uncle to show him a picture of this girl that he was writing to. However, it would be nice to have a visual of who he was going to be talking to for six months…

“Uncle, I don’t need to see a picture of some stupid girl that I’m writing letters to by force. What’s so important-”

Zuko paused when his uncle finally showed him a picture of this girl-Katara. She was standing next to uncle with a child on her hip, smiling bright into the camera.

The way her hair was flowing down her sides, the way her smile made it look like everything in the world was okay the way her eyes looked into the camera, almost as if looking right into his soul. Zuko barely knew anything about this young woman, but he did know one thing.

She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

Iroh watched as his nephew looked at the girl on his phone. He could see Zuko’s eyes wide open, his mouth slightly opened, and if he looked closely, he could almost see a bit of pink tinting his cheeks. 

Iroh sat silently as he held the phone. He wasn’t going to say anything, even if it had already been a minute and his nephew was still in awe over Katara. 

He looked over to the two guards to see them slightly chuckling, breaking their ‘don’t mess with me’ facade. Iroh was glad that he wasn’t the only one amused by this. 

After a good two minutes of Zuko being in a trance, Iroh moved the phone away from his nephew. 

Zuko was embarrassed. Never once had he ever been _attracted_ to a woman like that. No, he wasn’t gay, but no one had ever caught his eye. Sure, there was Azula’s childhood friend, Mai. He had a small crush on her, but he was never able to full on blush at just the mere image of her. 

“If you are done, I would like to hear what else she wrote.” 

Zuko just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. He continued to read aloud her letter. 

_ If you don’t mind me asking, how are you? I partially know the answer to that, but that is just my assumption. How are you feeling personally? What’s it like being in a scary prison? Do they expect you to be big and strong just because you’re a man? Or is it because you’re a  _ murderer _? Either way, they shouldn’t expect anything from you based on their stereotypes that they’ve created in their head.  _

_ So, I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you’re really feeling. I know that it must be hard to have no one to talk to in the empty jail cell, but you could always talk to me. Obviously, not really talk, but write. It’s ok if you tell me only a little bit, this will only be the first letter you’re writing.  _

_ Although it might not seem like it, I do care. If you ever feel like you need someone to just listen, or if you need feedback, always tell me. Although you may not be the best person, you for sure aren’t the worst. Just for that, I’ll be there for you. Consider me a friend. Hopefully, I can consider you one as well. _

_ Let’s start off slow, then we can move on from there. I hope you try to deal with this in the best way you could.  _

_ What’s your favorite color? Mine, if you couldn’t already tell, is blue.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Katara Kuruk <3 _

Zuko re-read the letter. This girl wanted to be friends with him? He found it shocking. The only people that actually cared for him were his uncle and his mother.

It felt...nice to be cared for. Uncle said that this girl was caring and nice. Zuko couldn’t tell if this girl was pretending to care, or if she really cared. 

Whichever it was, he liked to be cared for, even if it wasn’t real. 

But _Agni_ , he kind of hoped it was real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys can't tell, I believe in Katara Supremacy. Also, Katara was kind bold in the letter LMAO. I'm sorry I had to. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see y'all later. BUH BYE 
> 
> kisses, a.


	3. Sincerely, Zuko Sozin :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets her first letter from Zuko. It isn't what she expected, but she's willing to think the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey luvs, enjoy this chapter

“If he’s bothering you so much, why don’t you shove his foot up his ass?” 

Katara rolled her eyes at Toph’s behavior. Violence was always the answer with her. 

It was now monday. She was sitting at her lunch table with her friends. Toph was giving a pep talk to Aang, Sokka and Suki were making out, and Katara was enjoying her bag of chips. 

I was always like this, really. 

The bell rang and students got up from their seats. Katara and her friends did just that. She picked up her trash, threw it away, and went to her locker. She opened it, and a piece of paper fell out. 

She picked it up and looked at it. It was an envelope. On the front, there was her name written on it. The handwriting was graceful, but also messy at the same time. You would have to see it to know what she was thinking. 

It took her a second, but she soon remembered that this was from Zuko Sozin. She froze. She didn’t know what to expect. What was in it? Would it be mean insults? Would it be a death threat? Were there already people watching her every move, ready to kill her?

She looked around the halls, but only saw students. She shook her head. How crazy can she be?

She decided to put the letter in her bag and open it later.

-

“And, that’s a wrap!” Katara exclaimed from the entrance of the tea shop. The last customer of the night just left, meaning that Katara and Iroh were left to close up the shop. Katara cleaned up the main area of the little shop and went to the employees room. As usual, she let her hair down, put her apron in the pile, picked up her bag, and went to Iroh’s office. Usually he would be out in the main area with her, but he had to do taxes today. 

She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard a “come in” 

She placed her bag on the floor, sat on a chair, and sighed. 

“How was your day, Miss Katara?” Iroh asked her. Iroh usually asked this question. Today, however, there was a hidden meaning to it.

“It was good. Yours?” Katara asked. She looked at Uncle to see him looking right back at her.

“It was good, Miss Katara, thank you for asking,” he replied. He needed something else to say in order to get what he wanted. “How is school going? Any projects?” Iroh said, hoping this would work. 

“Actually, yes. I was assigned to write letters to Zuko Sozin for the rest of the year. Can you believe that? He probably rips up all the letters. I got one from him today, but I don’t know what to expect. This is the first letter I’ve received.” Katara answered. She was very straight to the point, she was comfortable enough with Uncle. 

Iroh was almost ashamed. He knew in his heart that Zuko was innocent. However, he did not blame Katara for her words. She didn’t know that Zuko was innocent, and she also didn’t know that he was his Uncle. Iroh was happy with her letter to Zuko. She was very kind and open to Zuko. 

“Well, why don’t we find out what he said.” 

-

_ Dear Katara,  _

_ Hello, Zuko here! I mean, you probably already know that, knowing that you have to write to me. Agni, I’m such an idiot, please forget I said any of that.  _

_ I’m doing, ok? I guess. I mean, there isn’t much you can do when you’re in prison. It’s the same routine every single day. I appreciate what you wrote in your letter, it’s nice knowing that I have someone to talk to other than my uncle.  _

_ Let’s start with some basics. I have black hair, a scar on the left side of my pale face, and gold eyes… was that too sad? I’m sorry, I'll say something different.  _

_ I have one sister, Azula. My dream in life was to become a swordsman, even if it probably sounds stupid. I actually don’t mind talking to you, now that I think about it. It gives me something to do during the day. Not that I’m only talking to you because it’s a new change of things, no! Sorry, that sounds really bad. I meant that you sound like a nice person and I would like to get to know you better. I haven’t got much else to do.  _

_ I’m not really good at this, so this letter is going to be really short, and I apologize for that. Overtime hopefully I write longer letters.  _

_ My favorite color is red. What’s your favorite fruit? _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Zuko Sozin :) _

-

Katara was out of words. The letter was actually...nice. She started to feel guilty for judging him so much without even giving him a chance. 

“That was not what I was expecting.” Katara told Uncle. Iroh smiled. He forgot how much of an awkward mess his nephew was. 

“Was it good though?” Iroh asked. He wanted Katara to like his nephew. The more he thought of it, the more he would think that maybe she was the perfect girl-

“Yes, it was good. I expected him to be more...cold. I now know that I should give him a chance.” Katara stated with a smile. Iroh smiled as well. 

His nephew needed someone in his life. Iroh was almost certain that Katara could and will be that person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, we love our little awkward turtle duck


End file.
